One Shot Brittana - Forever and always
by AnythingCouldHappen
Summary: El pasado siempre nos alcanza, mas aun cuando los sentimientos nunca se han ido


Forever and Always

La mañana en New York era todo un espectáculo, desde que se había mudado allí, Santana seguía pasando noches enteras sin dormir, esta demás decir que Ohio era un sitio mucho más silencioso

Desde muy temprano las bocinas de los autos se agolpaban estruendosas en medio de la calle, sin saber exactamente porque la morena solía acomodarse en una de las ventanas y ver despertar a la ciudad.

Esa mañana de diciembre no fue la excepción, quizás no solo era el bullicio de las calles, tal vez las fiestas hicieron que realmente extrañara su antigua casa, o tal vez y solo tal vez que justamente ese día sea el cumpleaños de su antigua novia le había sacado el sueño.

Hacia bastante tiempo que no sabía nada de Brittany, la última vez que había estado en la ciudad se prometió a sí misma no volver, eso no le hacía bien, la rubia había respetado su posición y no trataba de buscarla, sin embargo ni aunque regresara a Ohio la encontraría, según lo poco que tenía entendido la beca del Mit seguía en pie.

La voz de Rachel la descoloco un poco

**-¿Vienes a desayunar?**.- Dijo la más pequeña poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

-**Claro.**- Respondió Santana tomando asiento frente a ella en la pequeña mesa junto a la cocina-**¿Y Kurt?.**- Pregunto de repente la morena

-**Ha salido temprano, es raro que no lo hayas escuchado**.- Comento Rachel sirviéndole una taza de café.- **Deberías dormir realmente Santana, desde que llegaste te pasas mirando por esa ventana**

**-¿Que lo haga te quita el sueño Berry?**.- Volvió a preguntar la latina elevando un poco la voz, Rachel negó con la cabeza y tomo el periódico entre sus manos

La puerta corrediza se abrió y Kurt entro con una enorme sonrisa

-**¿Están listas para escuchar esto?**.- Pregunto casi saltando hasta donde se encontraban ambas muchachas

-**Escúpelo.-** Dijo Santana sin quitar la vista de su desayuno

-**Tenemos una presentación, esta noche**.- Contesto el más alto aun exaltado

-**¿Hablas enserio?**.- Cuestiono Rachel poniendo más atención

-**Fue totalmente inesperado, esta mañana recibí un llamado de una mujer, bueno una joven, está organizándole una fiesta a su amiga de la universidad y necesitaban una banda.**- Dijo Kurt tomando asiento junto a Santana.- **No le he preguntado cómo fue que llego a nosotros pero**.- Dijo haciendo una pausa.- **Estamos contratados.**- Exclamo sin dejar de sonreír

**-Espera, espera, espera**.- Dijo Santana levantándose de su lugar.- **¿Iremos a cantar frente a un puñado de nenas de mama?**.- Pregunto cruzándose de brazos

**-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?**.- Dijo ahora Rachel.- **Cantaras y te pagaran, ¿Que más necesitas?**.- Agrego.-** Debemos hablar con Dani y Eliot**.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Kurt

**-Ya he hablado con ellos mientras venía a casa, la presentación es a las diez, llegaran un par de horas antes para salir todos juntos**.- Contesto el más alto tomando una de las masas que había sobre la mesa

El desayuno continuo sin demasiados problemas y las horas siguientes pasaron más rápido de lo que todos hubieran querido.

Tres golpes en la puerta le hicieron saber a Rachel que sus amigos ya habían llegado

Santana que ya hacía rato había terminado de arreglarse estaba sentada en la cama mirando su teléfono hacía ya varios minutos.

Decidir qué hacer aún estaba carcomiéndole la conciencia, ¿Debía saludarla? ¿Era lo correcto?

Tal vez algo espontaneo y conciso "Felicidades, que lo pases bien" escribió, pero a los pocos segundo lo borro. Quizás debía explicarle que había estado pensando toda la semana en ella y que quería saber cómo estaba, que además se preguntaba si sus estudios iban bien, rápidamente se regañó mentalmente, eso era demasiado, ¿Entonces que era lo que iba a decirle?

Antes de realmente pensar en alguna otra opción sintió como alguien se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de su habitación

Dani la observaba con una sonrisa, cuando finalmente intercambiaron miradas ella se acerco

**-¿Estas ansiosa?**.- Dijo por fin la muchacha tomándola de ambas manos, Santana sonrió un poco

**-¿Debería?.**- Repregunto la morena volviéndose a sentar en el borde de la cama y obligando a Dani a sentarse con ella

**-Es nuestra primera presentación, deberías**.- Agrego la más baja colocando un mecho de cabello tras su oreja

**-He cantado tantas veces en el Glee Club que esto me parece de lo más normal.**- Vuelve a decir Santana arrugando un poco la nariz

**-Eres una mentirosa**.- Contesta Dani dándole un suave beso en los labios.- **Te veo afuera superestrella.**- Dice finalmente saliendo del cuarto

Santana se desplomo sobre la cama suspirando, no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería quedarse encerrada en la habitación mirándolo su maldito teléfono toda la noche, quizás en algún momento juntara el valor suficiente para enviarle un mensaje

Pero eso al parecer no sucedería, Kurt comenzó a reunirlos a todos en el salón, era hora de irse

Repasaron una vez más en la Vans de Eliot el listado de temas que tocarían y emprendieron viaje

Al cabo de media hora llegaron al lugar, era un bar, que al parecer la misma joven de la que Kurt hablaba había reservado para esa misma noche

Entraron uno tras otro y rápidamente se acomodaron tras el escenario

Santana sintió que no podía esperar más, se encerró en el baño, tomo su celular y sencillamente escribió

_"Feliz Cumpleaños Britt-Britt, que pases un día estupendo –S" _

La morena deseaba que no haya cambiado el número telefónico, aunque no esperaba que le respondiera, realmente le hubiera encantado que lo haga

Salió del pequeño cuarto de baño y se alisto junto a los muchachos cerca de los micrófonos

**-¿Dónde estabas?**.- Pregunta Dani colgándose la guitarra al hombro

**-Fui al tocador, mi maquillaje se veía patético.**- Contesta Santana haciendo una mueca

Kurt aparece algo sofocado desde atrás de una cortina, aunque se veía sorprendido, su rostro también reflejaba seriedad

**-¿Ha pasado algo?**.- Dice Eliot desde un costado del escenario

**-No es algo grave, bueno no para nosotros**.- Agrega el más alto

**-Maldición Kurt odio cuando haces esto**.- Dice la latina algo ofuscada

**-Santana es Brittany, la fiesta es para ella.**- Dice por fin el muchacho.- **Fui a buscar a Kate, la chica que nos contrató para que me diga el nombre de la homenajeada y era ella**

**-¿Tu lo sabias verdad? Lo sabias y me trajiste aquí**.- Suelta de pronto Santana.- **No saldré, me iré ahora mismo**

**-¡San! Espera no puedes irte.**- Exclama Kurt.- Kate me matara

**-Yo voy a matarte, mira como me voy.**- Contesta la morena, pero algo la detiene, Dani la toma del brazo de pronto y habla con ella

**-Cariño es solo Brittany, tu amiga de toda la vida, no puede ser tan malo**.- Trata de convencerla

**-El lugar está lleno, no nos dejes solos**.- Agrego Rachel uniéndose a la petición

**-Diablos, de acuerdo.-** Dice Santana lanzando un suspiro.-** ¿Ella sabe que somos nosotros los que estamos aquí?**- Pregunta la morena

**-No, no tiene ni idea de ello**.- Contesta Kurt entusiasmado

**-Ok, hagámoslo, pero cambiaremos la canción de apertura**.- Concluye la latina

**-¿Por cuál?**.- Pregunta Eliot intrigado

**- Forever And Always, ella adora esa canción**.- Termina sonriendo

Y con eso todos toman su posición, el telón se abre y la música empieza a sonar

Brittany estaba en medio de la multitud, a su lado Kate, su nueva compañera de la universidad, aun no salía de su asombro, la increíble fiesta que le había preparado

No comprendió bien porque había elegido New York pero tampoco se lo pregunto demasiado, seguía maravillada con todo lo que veía a su alrededor

Hacía pocos segundos había recibido un mensaje de Santana, que raro se hacía en su cabeza nombrarla. Desde que lo recibió se había puesto a pensar realmente que hacer, ¿Debía contestarle? Y en ese caso ¿Qué le diría?

La voz de Kate volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos, esa mujer seguía sorprendiéndola, ¿Había contratado una banda? Una banda en vivo que solo tocara para ella, bueno para ella y las otras personas presentes.

El telón de pronto se abrió una melodía conocida comenzó a inundar sus oídos, lo primero que diviso fue a una muchacha rubia que salía con guitarra en mano a tocar las primeras notas de esa canción que ella se sabía de memoria

Más atrás cuatro figuras de espalda que se balanceaban al ritmo de la música

La canción fue avanzando y de a una las figuras se transformaban en cuatro muchachos que se acercaban al borde del escenario

No reconoció al primero de ellos, pero para su sorpresa si lo hizo con los tres siguientes, Rachel, Kurt y Santana, ¿Es que estaba viendo correctamente?

Si bien ver a los chicos de nuevo le producía una enorme alegría no sabía realmente que sentir acerca de esa morena, que rápidamente la encontró con la mirada y no dejaba de cantarle solo a ella

Cuantas veces la habían entonado juntas en su habitación, en las noches de desvelo, en los falsos conciertos que montaban. Esto no podía ser casualidad

La canción estaba llegando a su fin, Santana tomo el micrófono en sus manos y se separó un poco de los demás para entonar la última estrofa

She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow - _Termina los versos, pero sus pitidos están enlenteciendo_

His voice is almost too low - _Su voz es demasiado baja _

As he says, I love you forever, forever and always - _Cuando él dice: Te quiero para siempre, por siempre y siempre_

Please just remember even if I'm not there - _Por favor, sólo recuérdalo, incluso si no estoy aquí_

I'll always love you, forever and always - _Yo siempre te amaré, por siempre y siempre..._

Santana termina de entonar la canción y el público aplaude, es Kurt quien toma el mando para presentar ahora a la banda y dar comienzo al segundo tema de la noche.

Pero entre todos los rostros había uno que faltaba, la morena logra ver como Brittany es la que se aleja hasta la puerta de salida

Deja su puesto ante la mirada desconcertada de sus compañeros y corre tras esa rubia que era la que le quitaba el sueño

**-Britt, hey Brittany espera.**- Logra decir la morena una vez que logra alcanzarla, pero cuando ve sus ojos, los nota enrojecidos, ella había llorado

**-Santana ¿Que hacen aquí?**.- Pregunta Brittany algo molesta.- **No te entiendo, haz pasado meses escondiéndote y necesitabas aparecer justo hoy, necesitabas aparecer y cantar esa estúpida canción**

-**Yo ni siquiera sabía que tu estarías aquí, esa amiga tuya**.- La morena hace una pausa.- **Kate, contrato a la banda por medio de Kurt, nos enteramos que estabas aquí antes de salir a tocar.- **Agrega a modo de defensa

**-¿Por qué esa canción San?**- Repregunta Brittany acercándose un poco y ahora clavando sus ojos azules en los de la latina

**-Siempre fue tu favorita, creí que…**-Pero la rubia la interrumpe

**-Sabes que es mucho más que eso, con ella hicimos el amor la primera vez**.- Agrega y se acerca a escasos milímetros de su boca

La morena tuvo el impulso de saltar sobre sus labios pero se detuvo, opto por tomar la mano de esa rubia frente a ella y comenzar a correr

**-¿A dónde vamos?.**- Pregunto Brittany entre risas

**-A cumplir lo que prometimos la última vez.**- Dijo ahora Santana con una voz más intensa

Un taxi estaciono en el edificio donde vivía, la latina le entrego al conductor el poco dinero que traía consigo y dirigió a Brittany a la planta alta

**-¿Con que aquí vives?**.- Pregunto la rubia recorriendo el extenso espacio

**-Con Berry y Hummel, pero puedo soportarlo**.- Contesta ahora algo más tensa

**-¿Porque me trajiste aquí Santana?.**- Vuelve a decir la rubia desplomándose en el sofá

**-Tenía que hablar contigo en un lugar más tranquilo**.- Responde tomando lugar a su lado

Santana suspira y por fin parece encontrar las palabras adecuadas para continuar

**-He estado pensando mucho en ti esta última semana, tenía la necesidad de verte, de llamarte de estar contigo.**- Dice haciendo una pausa.- **Te he echado mucho de menos**

Brittany comienza a acercarse un poco más y posa su mano en la mejilla de la latina

-**Yo también te he extrañado mucho San, pero… como me habías pedido que no te buscara realmente pensé que era lo que querías, lo más sano.**- Agrega la rubia

-**Britt yo estoy…**- Intento explicarse Santana, pero la ojiazul coloco un dedo sobre sus labios impidiéndole continuar

-**Pensé que era lo que querías, pero teniéndote aquí, me es muy difícil saber lo que piensas, o lo que quieres.**- Dice ahora ladeando un poco la cabeza

Santana tomo el mentón de la rubia frente a ella obligándola a acercar su rostro.- **¿Quieres sabes en que estoy pensando?, ¿Quieres saber qué demonios quiero?**.- Preguntaba la morena a milímetros de su boca, una vez más **-La respuesta eres tú, solo puedo pensar en ti, no dejo de pensar en ti**

La cercanía estaba jugándole una mala pasada a ambas, Brittany fue la que mantuvo un tanto más la compostura y tratando de evitar derrumbarse dijo casi en un susurro **-¿Vas a besarme ahora?**

La peligrosa pregunta fue lo que Santana necesitaba para actuar y así se dejó llevar, unió sus labios con los de la ojiazul y sintió tantas emociones encontradas, besarla se sentía igual de perfecto que la primera vez, la familiaridad estaba presente, sabían cómo mover los labios, sabían cuál era la posición perfecta para sentir con mayor intensidad y, aun así, no dejaba de ser inocente.

Poco a poco Brittany recostó a la morena en el sofá, que al notar la incomodidad de ambas fue quien dirigió a la rubia a la habitación, y así fue despojándola del vestido que traía consigo y sus manos desesperadas recorrían su cuerpo, acariciándolo todo y nada al mismo tiempo

-**Te he extrañado tanto**.-Dijo por fin Santana, pero la rubia no respondío, simplemente la beso con más fuerza, con más necesidad.

Desde sus labios, descendió por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen. La latina bajo su boca no podía evitar lanzar algún que otro gemido que la rubia rápidamente ahogaba con certeras mordidas

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno, y como cada vez que Santana y Brittany hacían el amor, el mundo pareció dejar de girar.

La morena no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer desnuda a su lado, recorría con sus dedos la línea de su espalda una y otra vez, la tenía simplemente allí, sin preocupaciones, allí tan suya como siempre

-**Dime que no te iras, por favor**.- Exclama Santana antes que la ojiazul pudiera articular palabra.- **Ya no podría dejarte ir de nuevo**

Es Brittany ahora quien se incorpora en la cama y toma su rostro con ambas manos

-**No pienso pasar un minuto más de mi vida sin estar contigo**.- Dice con una sonrisa

-**¿Lo juras?**.- Injiere la morena dudosa

- **Forever and always**.- Contesta Brittany

- **Forever and always**. Agrega Santana y rompe la distancia de sus labios con un beso


End file.
